


Under the Table

by eljayhiddleston



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eljayhiddleston/pseuds/eljayhiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Chris and Tom are on a double dinner date, Tom decides to have a little fun under the table with his best friend.  Embarrassment, covered up moans, and overall smuttiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction so I mean no harm or offence to the people starring in it! Work is un-beta'd so mistakes are all mine. Enjoy :*

Tom slid into the dinner booth, smiling apologetically at Elsa, Chris’s wife, and his own date, Anna. 

“Sorry we’re late ladies, filming ran a tad longer than we’d originally thought so we didn’t get off set as early as we’d hoped.” His smooth voice poured out of his mouth like liquid honey, and of course, the two women instantly forgave him.

Chris bent over close to Elsa, pecking her softly on the lips before sliding right in next to Tom, so they were each directly across from their respective dates.  He watched longingly as Tom grasped Anna’s hand, pressing a gentlemanly kiss to it, his steel blue eyes locked intently on hers.  He wished it was his hand.  Or his lips, rather.  He spared a quick glance at his wife, frowning at the difference between the two of them.  Elsa was soft, feminine, and of course, very pretty, with her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes.  But Tom on the other hand was a thing of beauty.  He’d learned to love the man sitting beside him, and was constantly yearning for his touch, and nights like tonight, where they had to sit through an awkwardly formal dinner with the “loves of their lives” were near torture.  Not that Chris didn’t care about Elsa.  He did, of course.  But late at nights, when he was lonely, it was Tom’s name that poured out of his mouth as he came into his own hand; Tom’s number that he called for a middle-of-the-night bootycall.  Not his wife.  His best friend, the legitimate love of his life, who was sitting beside him making bedroom eyes at that stupid slut across from him. 

As the waiter approached their table, they ordered their food, lapsing into mundane dinner conversation as they waited for their food to arrive.  As Tom and Anna flirted, Chris grew more and more agitated.  Yearning to feel closer to Tom, Chris placed his hand gently on Tom’s thigh, squeezing gently to remind him of who it was that was going to fuck him into the mattress later that night. 

Tom, who was just about to take a drink of water, inhaled sharply at the sensation, breathing in a lungful of water and immediately coughing and sputtering. 

“You okay, mate?” Chris asked, feigning concern.

“Went down the wrong way, that’s all,” Tom said, glaring daggers at Chris, who hastily removed his hand.

Chris, looking up at the waiter who had just arrived with their food, missed the sly grin that flashed quickly across Tom’s face before disappearing, as a torturous idea popped into his head.

They ate their dinner in silence, until finally, the desert arrived and a spirited conversation about fitness, weightloss, and how to stay in shape started up as they dug into the tiny pile of French pastries on each of their plates. 

Tom snaked his left hand under the table, rubbing Chris’s knee gently.  Chris relaxed into his touch, thoroughly looking forward to the end of this date, when everyone would return home and he and Tom could have some well needed alone time.  After the dinner, Elsa and Anna would head home, and he and Tom would go out to a bar and have a few drinks.  Or at least that was the official plan.  Little did the two women know that once they left, their dates would rush back to Tom’s place to, well, fuck.  It had been way too long since they had been able to… thoroughly enjoy each other’s companies, and so the two men were desperate to just head back home and fuck each other senseless.  Well technically it had only been a week, but Chris found he was silently yearning for Tom’s touch, for his extremely skilled tongue to work its magic.  Blood rushed south as he thought about all he had in store for the other man, and how he knew that this time, it’d be rough, all sensation, and no feeling; no time for gentle kisses and slow, sweet thrusts; all hard, desperate, and bruising.

Tom’s hand slid further and further up Chris’s leg until it reached the crotch of his pants, which Tom gleefully noted was rapidly tenting.  He palmed Chris slowly, effectively bringing Chris out of his lustful trance.  He jumped, his knee hitting the underside of the table with a muted thud.

Elsa looked over at him quickly, her eyebrow raised, to which Chris responded with a muttered “stubbed my toe.”  She nodded, turning her attention back to Anna and continuing their conversation about the horrors of carbohydrates.

Chris glanced wildly at Tom, mouthing a silent “what the fuck are you doing?”  Tom palmed him more roughly, and Chris gripped the table, his knuckles going white as his grip tightened.  He struggled not to buck his hips into Tom’s touch, taking a shaky sip of his water before letting out a quiet moan, which he turned into a cough as Tom squeezed his cock gently. 

Tom unzipped his pants slowly as to not draw attention to the sound of the zipper; utterly pointless, as the two women were so engrossed in conversation that they might not have noticed even if he dropped to his knees and took Chris’s cock into his mouth.  Actually, that gave Tom an idea. 

Tom knocked his fork onto the ground, letting it clatter loudly, before crawling under the table to retrieve it.  He’d never been more grateful for the long white table cloth, which hid his movements, and he shuffled closer to Chris’s crotch, licking a long stripe up his cock before taking the whole thing in his mouth, his tongue swirling patterns on the underside.  He withdrew his mouth slightly, suckling on the engorged head of the cock before picking up his fork and crawling back into his seat as to not draw too much attention to himself. 

He looked over at Chris, whose face was flushed with what Tom knew was desire, but could be mistaken for over-heating.  Luckily, the lights in the restaurant were dim enough that it would not be inherently obvious how red the man really was. 

Taking Chris’s cock into his left hand, he stroked quickly, knowing that Chris would come quickly from the sheer eroticism of the situation at hand. 

Chris muffled another moan as he bit into the pastry, feeling the stirrings of his release coil in the base of his spine.  Pleasure coursed through his veins as he felt the intensity began to build, and he struggled to keep his hips from bucking wildly into Tom’s firm grasp.  He came suddenly, thoroughly coating Tom’s hand and groaning in relief, this time catching the attention of Anna. 

“Oh, I know, these pastries are to die for,” she moaned, taking another bite of the dessert in her hands. 

“Yeah, absolutely,” Chris panted out, taking another sip of his water. 

He glanced over at Tom, before hastily zipping himself back up and throwing himself eagerly into their continued conversation, babbling nonsense about how hard he and Tom had trained to prepare for The Avengers, and now Thor 2. 

A quiet moan from Tom interrupted their conversation. 

“These really are delicious,” he groaned out, his voice low and husky.

Chris watched in awe as Tom popped the rest of the dessert into his mouth before licking his left hand clean, knowing that what the other man was so thoroughly enjoying was something else entirely.  He cleared his throat quietly, shifting in his seat before sparing one last look at Tom, who was licking his lips, and rejoining the dinner conversation.

As they finished their desserts, the cheque arrived and the two ladies bid their goodbye’s, Chris placing a chaste kiss on Elsa’s cheek before she drove off, and fuming silently as he watched the heated exchange between Anna and Tom.  As Anna placed one last, longing kiss on Tom’s lips, she sauntered off to her own car, swaying her hips and looking back at Tom flirtatiously before blowing him a kiss.  He waved, before turning back to Chris, motioning for them to head to their own car. 

They drove back to Tom’s condo in silence, before Chris finally spoke.

“You’ll pay for that little performance tonight.”

Tom turned in his seat to face Chris, shifting his body so that his face was pressed right up against Chris’s neck.  He pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss on his neck, before taking his earlobe into his mouth and suckling gently.  He chuckled lowly into Chris’s ear as he watched the shiver run through his body.

“I look forward to it, darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated, hoped you all liked this xx


End file.
